


Don't Know What To Do

by nuestinsync



Category: NU'EST
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestinsync/pseuds/nuestinsync
Summary: Hwang Minhyun had never experienced romantic feelings before, let alone heartbreak (if you can call it that). All the clichés have done nothing to prepare him for the tidal wave of depression that hits him in his first year of uni. But one thing Minhyun forgot to consider in romance was the unexpected, that a knight could be thrown into his path.





	Don't Know What To Do

He knows he has to get up. Conversely, he knows that what is waiting for him can bring no joy. He hits the snooze button for the third time this week, the obnoxious siren no longer enough motivation to face a day he has already lost hope in. 

Hwang Minhyun cracks open his eyes and sighs. Aside from the usual intense wave of anxiety, he feels nothing. Another day of pretending to those around him, yes his friends but in a very real sense, almost strangers, that he's fine. Not that he couldn't talk about his feelings to his family but this situation called for much more than the usual heart to heart. How was he supposed to tell them that a girl they didn't even know about had dumped him? Even if it were only a two month relationship, he was beyond crushed and had almost forgotten how he'd walked around campus as he had, happy-go-lucky and secure. 

"Too much, too fast, that's Minhyunah's problem". He could already hear his sister's choked laughter. 

By the time he'd finished his morning rituals and was ready to cycle in to uni, he'd changed his mind tens of times. He was an independent learner. He could save time and study in the library. He wasn't in the mood for this class. He knew these were poor excuses. He diligently got on his bike, though the idea of walking past all those faces, bumping into tutors and making small talk with *her* friends thoroughly repulsed him. 

Though he'd dressed and cologne-d immaculately, it couldn't make up for the fact that he was one minute late and all the good seats were taken. Not to mention, his social anxiety, a self-consciousness he couldn't shake since *it* happened, had skyrocketed and he couldn't stop the sweat pouring off him as he awkwardly inserted himself into a seat at the back, overly aware of the eyes, not so many as he had begun to worry about, fixed on him, judging him. 

Just as he heaved a sigh of relief, one of his efforts these days at a pretence of casual, comfortable belonging in an environment that had recently become so toxic to his usually carefree personality, he felt someone else's eyes on him. Eyes he hadn't seen before. Against his own will to casually introduce himself (even as the lecture started), he felt a self-conscious tug that stopped up his throat. 

In the end, it was ok. The boy sat in the second-to-last available seat, ceasing to tap away at his Apple Mac (already), shot him a beaming, natural smile and beat him to it.

"Hey, I'm Aaron. You're just in time." Aaron began, an effortless cheerfulness emanating from him that Minhyun instantly felt put at ease by. It was like this guy not only had empathy for the late comer but could also communicate it somehow, not so much in words, but just in how he looked at you, a twinkle beginning to spread in his eye, especially when Minhyun dropped his bag too loudly and made Aaron grin.

"Sorry! Uh, I'm Minhyun." Minhyun replied before grinning too. He'd forgotten what it felt like to find such a little thing funny, to laugh at himself, even when he hadn't yet physically laughed again.


End file.
